1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing connection-type ceramic packages for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been demanded a structure capable of providing a large number of lead members in the package for semiconductor integrated circuit in association with the large scale integration of such circuit. For this purpose, various packages made of different materials have hitherto been proposed and above all, vessels formed by stacking a plurality of ceramic sheets one upon another are used widely.
This type of the ceramic package is usually manufactured as follows: that is, there are prepared a plurality of unsintered soft ceramic sheets, each sheet being generally called as a green sheet. Among them, some given green sheets are punched at predetermined positions to provide cavities for accommodating integrated circuit elements therein. On the surface of each of these green sheets are printed a plurality of patterns of lead array, each pattern corresponding to terminal areas of the integrated circuit element at predetermined positions. Then, these printed green sheets are laminated one upon another and thereafter the resulting laminated body is sintered at a high temperature. In this method, however, a great amount of skill is required for printing the lead array pattern on the surface of the green sheet because such lead array pattern becomes considerably complicated due to the increase of the number of the terminal areas accompanied with the large scale integration. And also, the feature of separately and independently printing the lead array patterns on the green sheet brings about the decrease of yield per unit area of green sheet and is uneconomical. Moreover, there are many inconveniences in the handling, packing and use because the shape of the product is very small.